A analogia do espantalho
by Kuny
Summary: -"Eu não te amo" com retalhos de despedida. -ZeroYuuki- Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight não me pertence. Não ganho nada com fics. Mas aceito doações, obviamente. ;D

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém spoilers do capítulo 46 e do fim de Guilty, de novo.

* * *

**A analogia do espantalho**

**

* * *

**

1. quatro

"_Não toque em mim."_

Quatro palavras.

É a primeira vez que ele lhe fala isso. Há o cheiro de puro-sangue _nela_ e ele não suporta. Há cheiro de vampiro nele, e ele odeia. Há o espelho quebrado pelas suas próprias mãos, pelo medo, dormente e palpável no chão do quarto. Os cacos do espelho, refletindo os restos humanos do menino.

_(refletindo o recém-nascido vampiro)_

Quatro palavras. Não são os estilhaços, mas as palavras que a assustam – que a machucam um pouco, sem saber bem por quê, e ela conhecera aquele menino havia poucos dias. Novamente, a garota tenta se aproximar.

Ele repele sua mão.

"_Não toque em mim!"_

* * *

**2. defesa**

_Não toque em mim, _ele não fala mais. Yuuki sabe, sem ser necessário recitá-lo em voz alta, porque ele o diz sem falar. Há as sobrancelhas franzidas, o mau humor, palavras rudes. Os braços cruzados, como um muro intransponível.

_(Os braços cruzados, como ele se abraçasse, querendo proteger a si mesmo. Toda aquela falsa segurança, que ele sabia ser patética.)_

E ninguém tem coragem de aproximar-se dele, ao que ele agradece, mentalmente. Só torna tudo mais fácil e muito mais simples.

Não que ele quisesse, de alguma forma, proteger os outros pelo que ele é. Não é como se fosse altruísmo de sua parte. É apenas covardia, autopreservação.

Porque ele _se_ afasta e afasta os outros antes que pudessem se tornar importantes demais para ele.

Não queria amar para que não pudesse perder.

E ele não queria perder mais ninguém. Já estava cansado disso.

* * *

**3. invasão**

"_Me deixe em paz._"

Quatro palavras; ele a avisa. Sempre procurou mantê-la longe, durante aqueles anos. E Yuuki fora a única a continuar insistindo em se aproximar.

E Yuuki acaba se machucando, porque ela vira sua verdadeira face. _O que _ele é.

_("O que eu sou para você?")_

E mesmo assim, ela...

"_Eu vou ficar ao seu lado, Zero."_

_(A mão parando-o, dedos sobre o peito, o coração apertado)_

E mesmo assim, ela o aceita.

**

* * *

**

4. quase-palha

Às vezes ele se irritava com aquela teimosia dela em se fazer de forte o tempo todo. Às vezes, ao ter os lábios em seu pescoço, desejava tê-la, por mais alguns instantes. Às vezes se pegava olhando-a de esguelha, querendo guardar detalhes de cada expressão em seu rosto.

Às vezes desejava simplesmente esquecer, para que não se tornasse tão dolorosa a vontade de ficar ao lado dela, sabendo que ele não tinha tempo.

Agora desejava apenas esquecer, para que não se importasse com mais nada – com tudo, com _ela_.

**

* * *

**

5. quebra

"_Mas sinto que o que está atrás dessa porta, agora mesmo... é uma arrogante puro-sangue que se satisfaz com humanos..."_

Ele não a aceita. Não quer entender.

Há puro-sangue _dela_. Há a porta que secciona seus diferentes mundos, uma arma entre eles, e ela segura a respiração insegura.

E Yuuki se machuca, ao ver sua verdadeira face. _Quem_ ele é.

Alguém que estava confuso e que seguia o que sempre fora o caminho mais fácil para ele - afastar-se dos outros.

_(A mão parada, dedos frios, o coração também parado - falho)_

Dela.

"_Você está certo... Zero. Que bom que você compreende. Eu não sou mais a "Yuuki"... que o Zero conhecia. Porque o meu lado vampiro... comeu a outra parte."_

É como se houvesse um disparo.

**

* * *

**

6. tiro

E depois de Rido, de tudo, _deles..._ Ele sabe.

Ele não a ama.

O olhar, a mão apertada, o gesto que a machuca mais que qualquer coisa. Ele não se importa; _quer_ feri-la. Machucá-la, até que saia sangue.

(e repete para si mesmo que é apenas isso, que não é a sede que tem _dela_)

A arma continua apontada para ela.

"Por que você... não se mexe?"

Na verdade, ele sabe.

Atirar nela seria atirar nele próprio, porque o sangue dele que sairia de sua carne seria também _dela._

**

* * *

**

7. fraqueza

"_Vocês dois terão o tempo que quiserem para dizer adeus..."_

É hora de acabar com tudo. É hora do fim.

E ele só quer que seja rápido.

Yuuki o olha, preocupada.

"Zero, você está be..."

A mão pára, e recolhe-se, rejeitada antes mesmo de tocá-lo.

Ele a odeia.

"Desculpa... Bem, se você está bem, então..."

_(Por que ela ainda se importava, droga?!)_

"Se você está bem, então... isso é bom-"

E então.

Por um breve momento.

Ele a puxa e a abraça. E Yuuki está ali. _Ali._ Tão perto. Como das outras vezes, ele bebe do seu sangue. E não pela primeira vez, deseja fortemente errar mais; só mais um pouco. Só tê-la.

Ele a beija – a única vez.

_Os lábios contra os dela._

(contra)

Uma última vez.

**

* * *

**

8. separação

Quando houve o quase-beijo, havia desculpas mal elaboradas e o rubor nas bochechas dela.

Quando houve o beijo, havia apenas um abismo fundo entre as suas bocas.

**

* * *

**

9. verdade

Sempre quatro palavras – para si, para ela.

_Não toque em mim_

_Me deixe em paz_

_Eu não te amo_

No fundo, sempre soube que eram apenas três.

_Eu..._

**

* * *

**

10. culatra

"_Mas na próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos..."_

E ele quer se matar dentro do coração de Yuuki.

"_Eu irei matá-la, Yuuki."_

Ele quer matá-la do coração dele_._

"_Se é assim, eu fugirei de você, Zero... então você terá uma razão para viver, enquanto ainda tiver inimigos para perseguir..."_

Ele não quer pensar que é o primeiro a partir para que não conseguisse _vê-la_ ir; e nesse segundo infinito, ele se trai.

Olha para trás, apenas por um instante.

(mas ele sempre esteve olhando para trás, não é?)

Yuuki parte. Levando com ela quatros anos, noites compartilhadas de pesadelos, passado, patrulhas, convivência, amizade, pequenos crimes. A gentileza de suas mãos escorrendo pelos dedos; a voz se perdendo no espaço. O sorriso _dela_ que ele nunca mais poderá ver, porque enxerga agora apenas suas costas.

Zero desvia o olhar; e não importa, não dói e não mata, porque ele não a ama. Ele... ele não a ama. _Ele não a ama._

_..._Apenas para que não pudesse perdê-la.

* * *

**N.A:** Nem me perguntem de onde eu tirei esse título nem a fic. XD Foi um parto escrevê-la, mas eu precisava. Queria entender a cabeça do Zero nesses capítulos, só espero ter conseguido passar isso. E espero que tenha ficado entendível, btw. Comentários são bem-vindos, lógico! ;)


End file.
